What Could Happen?
by Twisted Fantasies
Summary: The Rugrats addictions may be taking over their lives. They could use some help, but are they willing to ask for it? Warning: May Be Triggering
1. Prologue

**Summary: The Rugrats addictions may be taking over their lives. They could use some help, but are they willing to ask for it? Warning: May Be Triggering **

**Disclaimer****; I don't own Rugrats/All Grown Up**

**This story will contain sex, drugs, alcohol, cutting and eating disorders. **

_**Prologue**_

_**All of the Rugrats have secrets that just need to be found out.**_

**Tommy**** Pickles **was the star quarterback of his football team at his high school. He was popular, everyone loved him. But not in the way he wanted. He dated many girls, go ahead and call him a player. He had his heart-broken plenty of times. Every girl he ever dated used him for something. They would either be dating him to make an ex jealous, or just for the hell of it. They'd always end up breaking up with him, leaving him heart-broken. He turned to alcohol after his ex, Rachel, broke up with him. Now, he'd drink whenever he got the chance to.

**Phil DeVille **was the star player on the basketball team. He was good-looking, had good friends, and a great relationship with his sister. One night messed him up. He was hanging out with some of his fellow basketball players at the park around midnight, and one of them asked him if he had ever done drugs; saying no, his friend then proceeded to pull out a joint, handing it to Phil, telling him to go ahead and try it. Phil did it. Those same friends then got Phil hooked on stronger drugs; Shrooms, Ecstasy, Acid, or any type of pill he could get. He was smart enough to stay away from the hard drugs like heroine, cocaine and meth.

**Chuckie Finster **was known as a nerd. He was teased and bullied all the time. He couldn't name the last time he had a girlfriend. He was lonely. He was jealous of his best friend, Tommy, who was able to get all the girls without even trying. He tried to keep his mind off all the bullying and loneliness by playing video games, but that never seemed to help him. His sophomore year of high school is when he turned to cutting to feel better. When he started wearing long-sleeved shirts, no one asked questions.

**Lil DeVille **felt like she had it all. She was smart, pretty and was head cheerleader but somehow, that didn't make her happy. She ended up sleeping with guys that never wanted relationships, every guy was just a one night stand to her. If she was going to be completely honest, she didn't know half their names. She would go to the football players parties, half a couple of drinks and then find and hook up with someone, she didn't care who. She'd set an alarm on her phone to wake her up at a certain time the next morning so she'd be able to take her "Morning After" pill, just in case.

**Angelica Pickles **was deep down a really nice girl. She hid behind her mean personalty to protect the pain she was really feeling. Her mom was never home and her dad never talked to her. She hated that her parents never paid any attention to her. Angelica knew she could do anything and get away with it. She has her own secret; She's bulimic. She eats all the time and then immediately after go to the bathroom and throws up. She eats her feelings but she wants to stay skinny. She hasn't told anyone about her problem before and she doesn't plan on starting to now.

**Kimi Finster **thought she was fat compared to her best friend, Lil. Whenever they would go to the beach, pool or swimming in general, she would glance at Lil and feel immediate jealousy that her body looked so good. Kimi exercised daily. She would push herself so that she'd work out until she was tired. During lunch or dinner at home she would only pick at her food and eat very little, trying to watch how much she ate. If she thought she ate too much she'd go up to her room, change, grab her iPod and go running until she felt better. She's anorexic.

**_Will they let their problems get too far? Or will they get some help? _**


	2. The Beginning

**_Chapter One; The Beginning_**

Tommy woke up one morning with a pounding headache, something he was use to by now. He smiled to himself and threw the blankets off him and got out of bed. He walked into his bathroom and opened the cabinet, getting himself some Advil to help with the headache. He walked out and almost ran into his little brother, Dil.

"Morning T, had a long night?"

Tommy turned away from his brother and smiled "Yeah, I did." he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen so he could make himself something to eat before school. He ran a hand through his hair after he ate and decided he needed a shower. He hurried upstairs, not wanting to be late. He got out, wrapped the towel around his waist and brushed his teeth. He walked across the hall to his room and started going through his closet for something to wear.

He was finally ready and he walked over to his brother's room and knocked on the door before opening it "You ready, Dil?"

Dil turned in his computer chair to face Tommy "Yeah, it'll just be a second."

Tommy nodded and shut the door. He walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle but dumping out all the water. He walked over to the fridge and reached towards the back where he knew his parents kept the alcohol. He put some into the bottle, not wanting to go a day without it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lil walked into her bathroom, thankful that it was a Friday. She looked at herself in the mirror before jumping into the shower. Just last night she had slept with one of the football players, Sean Butler. He had only wanted to sleep with her because his girlfriend wasn't putting out, the same story Lil always hear. But she didn't care. She wouldn't be surprised if Sean and his girlfriend were broken up today.**  
**

Lil was liked by most people at her school. She was also hated by half the girls because she would ruin their relationship. It was never really _her _fault that the relationship failed, the boyfriend would come to her and Lil would just go with it. Then again, she would do anything if it involved sex. She never did it for money thought, and she would never do it for money.

She got out of the shower wrapping the towel around herself before walking over to her brother's room to make sure he was awake. She knew all about his addiction to different drugs, but she never worried about him. She knew he was smart enough to stop if it got too bad. "Phillip?" she tried turning the doorknob but he had his door locked. She rolled her eyes before she started pounding on the door "Phillip, you better wake up or you're going to be late!" She could hear him shuffling his feet as he walked towards the door and pulled it open.

"I'm awake, Lillian" he said rubbing his eyes before pushing past her to make his way to the bathroom.

The night before, Phil had popped one too many pills, causing him to black out. He wasn't intending on that to happen but it did, there was nothing he could do about it now. He woke up in his floor, but he felt fine. Just a little annoyed by his sister pounding on his door. He brushed his teeth before going back to his room. He changed clothes and grabbed the container of Altoids that he had sitting on his dresser, but inside the container was Oxycontin. He shoved the container into his pocket before meeting Lil downstairs in the living room to drive to school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angelica had just gotten done eating her breakfast and she felt disgusting. She quickly put her dishes in the dishwasher and ran to the bathroom, leaned over the toilet and stuck her fingers down her throat. When she was finished she wiped her mouth with some toilet paper before flushing. She sat in the floor, her back against the door. Her hands were shaking and she had tears in her eyes threatening to fall. She promised herself a million times that she would stop, but then she would eat and start feeling nauseous, causing her to run to the bathroom to throw up. She thanked God that no one ever noticed she would go straight to the bathroom after eating.

She brushed her teeth and rinsed with mouthwash before leaving the bathroom. She checked herself in the mirror before smiling, satisfied with what she saw. She knew that would never be enough, but for now it was. She walked into the living room, she was home alone. As she was every day. Her mom was already at work and she didn't even know where her dad was. She picked her purse up and walked back into the kitchen to get her car keys before she walked out of her house and to her car, driving to school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chuckie was standing in the bathroom with the razor in his hand and pressed to his arm. This was the first thing he did every morning. It just helped him feel better. He could hear his sister, Kimi, walking around, most likely getting ready for school. Chuckie was extremely nervous for this day. After school his parents said they needed to talk to him and Kimi, he didn't know about what, but it made him nervous. Kira and Chas were already at the Java Lava leaving Kimi and Chuckie alone.

Chuckie sighed when he was satisfied with the cut and washed the razor off before putting a towel onto his arm to stop the bleeding. When it stopped he pulled his shirt sleeve down and walked out of the bathroom. He walked by Kimi's room and could hear her mumbling to herself. He shrugged it off and walked into his room to wait for her.

Kimi was staring at her reflection in her mirror. She was disgusted with what she saw. She lifted her shirt up to look at her stomach and all she saw was fat. She pulled her shirt down but continued to stare at her reflection. She put her hands to her face. She was paler than usual and had bags under her eyes. She covered it up with makeup so no one really noticed. Kimi didn't like what she saw. She screamed and picked up a trophy she had sitting on her dresser before throwing it at the mirror, causing it to shatter. She stared at the broken pieces before Chuckie came running in.

"Kimi! Are you okay?" he looked from his sister to the shattered mirror "What happened?"

Kimi knew that Chuckie didn't know about her problem. She turned away from him, wiping away the tears that had started to form "There was a bug. It scared me so I threw the trophy at it. I didn't think before throwing it, sorry."

She turned to face Chuckie and saw that he believed what she said. "I'll help you clean it up before we leave."

Kimi gave him a smile before walking out to get the broom and dustpan. Chuckie picked up one of the pieces of glass that had fallen and quickly ran to his room, hiding it in his bedside table drawer before walking back over to Kimi's room.


	3. Stuck Together?

_**Chapter Two; Stuck Together?**_

Tommy walked through the door of his house, bottle in his hand. He wasn't expecting his parents to be home, but they were. "Tommy? Is that you?"

Tommy looked towards the living room where his parents were sitting. He took his bag off and shoved the bottle inside so they wouldn't question him, just in case. "Yeah, it's me." he said nervously walking into the living room.

"Sit down, we need to talk." Didi said motioning towards the couch.

Tommy hesitated for a second before he walked slowly towards the couch and sat down. A few minutes later Dil walked down the stairs and sat next to him "What's up, parents?" Dil asked, sounding unusually happy.

"As you both now, Christmas break is coming up" Didi started looking between her children "And Stu and I, and the other parents, have decided to take you kids on a trip somewhere."

"Where?!" Dil asked, getting more excited.

"Aspen. For snowboarding, skiing, relaxing, anything! The parents decided since you kids aren't as close anymore that we would take a trip to Aspen, regain all lost friendships." Didi said with a smile.

Tommy nodded. His only worry was the alcohol. Would there be any, and would he be able to get it? Two weeks away from it seems like a long time for him. Next to him, Dil was practically bouncing in his seat. He was all kinds of excited for this trip since the last time they went he wasn't able to go. "Sounds like it could be fun, mom." Tommy said, giving her a fake smile.

Didi started to walk away but stopped and turned back to face Tommy "Oh, and next time you see Angelica, tell her she's coming with us, okay?"

Tommy sighed and rolled his eyes. The one person he was hoping wasn't going to be going, is now officially going. He was hoping even more now that there would be alcohol there for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey pups" Betty said as Phil and Lil walked into the house. Lil was feeling ill and she wanted to get upstairs, fast. Betty was coming down the stairs and had stopped at the bottom to talk to them.

"What's going on?" Phil asked leaning on the couch. Lil crossed her arms over her stomach and nodded, wanting to know.

"Are you two wanting to go somewhere for Christmas break?"

Lil thought about it before she smiled "Yeah, sounds like it could be fun." the only reasons she'd want to go anywhere outside of this town means new guys for her to have sex with.

"I guess it could be fun." Phil said with a shrug.

"Well, good news for you two, we're going to Aspen!"

"Aspen?" the two said at the same time.

"Yes, Aspen. And to the same Ski resort we went to when you two were in fifth grade." Betty said walking away from the stairs.

"Is it just us? You know, the family?" Lil asked, turning to face her.

"No" Phil and Lil looked at each other before looking back at Betty "The Pickles and Finster's are coming too"

Lil uncrossed her arms started for the stairs "Sounds fun, mom!" she called as she started running towards the bathroom.

Phil turned away from her with a smile. Two weeks in Aspen with Kimi? He could enjoy that. But having to try to stay away from the drugs? That was the part he was going to have problems with.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chuckie and Kimi walked into the kitchen where Chas was. "What did you need to talk to us about?" Chuckie asked nervously, one of his hands on his arms. He was pretty sure Chas was about to bust him and it was starting to freak him.

Kimi wrapped her arms around her stomach. Was Chas able to see she wasn't eating? Did he want to talk to Chuckie about helping her? Was he going to send her to get help? She could feel herself starting to shake as she sat down, getting more nervous by the minute.

"The Pickles, DeVille's and Kira and I, have decided to take you kids on a trip to Aspen over Christmas break."

"Really? That's awesome!" Kimi said with a smile, letting her arms fall from around her stomach.

Chuckie was still nervously rubbing one of his arms and Kimi caught it out of the corner of her eye. "I guess this time I can beat my fear of heights." he said with a smile and a shrug "That's a cool idea, dad."

Kimi stood up and walked to the counter to get a drink. She wasn't going to lie, she was starving. But she didn't want to eat. Now was her chance to impress new people. Chuckie stared down at his arm. How was he going to keep this hidden in Aspen? Sure it'll be cold, but he remembers there being hot tubs and the rooms being hot. He wouldn't be able to wear a long-sleeved shirt then.

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Rugrats had decided that they were going to talk to each other for the first time in months. They met at the park they use to hang out at all the time. Tommy walked up to Chuckie and Kimi, who were already there. He took a sip from the bottle he was holding before setting it down by the swing. "Hey guys" he said, giving them both a smile.

Kimi returned it and straightened her posture, showing off what she had worked so hard for "Hi Tommy" she didn't take her eyes off him. She had been in love with this guy since they were in fifth grade, but he never noticed her. He looked away from them and down at his feet. She sighed and leaned back on her hands. One of the main reasons she wanted to look like Lil is because she noticed that Tommy always looked at _her. _It made her more jealous than she had ever felt.

A few minutes later Phil and Lil walked over and Lil gave everyone a cheerful wave "It's been a while." she said sitting on the swing next to Tommy. Kimi watched out of the corner of her eye as Tommy gave Lil a smile. She rolled her eyes and sat up straight again. Lil looked over at her and smiled "You look really good, Kim." Kimi smiled big. Hearing that meant a lot to her.

"Thanks, Lil." she said standing up so she could go sit on the swing on the other side of Tommy. Phil was sitting next to Chuckie, watching Kimi. Lil wasn't lying, she did look good. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she lost a lot of weight.

"Is Angelica coming?" Chuckie asked Tommy.

Tommy turned away from Lil and shook his head "She said she had to eat dinner or whatever." he said with a shrug before motioning Lil to hand him his bottle.

Lil smiled and picked up his bottle "Is this what I think it is?"

Tommy shrugged and smiled back at her "It depends on what you think it is."

Lil opened it and sniffed it before taking a drink from it and handing it to him "It's exactly what I thought it was."

Phil leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees "So, we're going to be stuck together for two weeks?"

Kimi nodded slowly "But hey, at least we get along." she shrugged "It's not like we have any drama with each other, right?"

"Yeah, Angelica's all the drama." Tommy said looking back down at his feet.

Chuckie sighed. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have a 'thing' for Angelica. But he couldn't admit that to any of them. They would never let him live it down. He forced a laugh "Angelica's all the drama we're going to need."

Phil nodded and pulled a joint out of his pocket and lighting it. None of them really cared seeing as they all had their own problems. Tommy put the bottle to his lips again but stopped when he saw something on Chuckie's arm. He lowered the bottle and was about to ask about it but Chuckie quickly covered it up and looked away from him. Tommy took it as a sign that he didn't want to talk about it so he let it go.

Lil started to push her swing back and forth as she watched her brother. There was something different about him but she couldn't figure out what it was. She was studying his face and watched as he took multiple hits. It could possibly be the drug use, but she just couldn't figure it out. After a few minutes she could feel someone's eyes on her and she knew they were Tommy's. She smirked and turned to look at him. She gave him a smile before reaching out for the bottle again.

She knew he was attractive, _he _knew he was attractive. She loved that he didn't take advantage of the fact he looked good. She sighed quietly. There were two reasons she hasn't slept with him yet. One, he's one of her best friends and she wouldn't want to ruin that. She's ruined enough relationships as it is, but she doesn't want to ruin the one she has with him. And two, she was pretty sure Kimi was in love with him. She glanced over at Kimi and saw that she was looking at Tommy, but trying to make it as secret as possible.

She laughed to herself before standing up and stretching "I'll see you all later. I'm going home to sleep" Phil watched her walk away before getting up and following her.

Tommy, Kimi and Chuckie were left. Chuckie could tell that Kimi wanted to talk to Tommy alone but he didn't know why. And he knew that Tommy wanted to talk to him, he had seen the cuts. He knew. Chuckie got up and quickly said goodbye and walked off.

Tommy turned to look at him and then turned to Kimi "Is something wrong with him?"

Kimi raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

Tommy shook his head "It's nothing." he stood up and looked back over. Chuckie was too far for Kimi to catch up now. Tommy started walking towards the Finster's house and looked over his shoulder at Kimi "You coming?"

"Why are you going to my house?"

"Technically, I'm not. It's late. It's dark. Chuckie practically ran off, you could get kidnapped." he gave her a smile but continued looking forward "I'm walking you home."

Kimi couldn't help but smile "That's sweet of you, T."


End file.
